Curious
by hoppychibibot
Summary: This is a little short story I made about what would happen if a Giant merman came across a little mermaid? Do you wish to find out? Read and see from Shelly's point of view on how it feels to meet a Giant!


**Author****: **hoppychibibot.

**Rating" k**

**Warnings****: **None.

**Author's**** notes: **This is just a piece of fluff I had stuck in my head,

since I discovered the world of G.t. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

And just as a quick little note, I made the cover for the story and I want

to let you guys know that I do indeed have a art Account on Devianart.

You can find me at: hopful4autobots. please give it a look when you have time!

Now onto reading little peeps!

* * *

**Curious:**

,

* * *

Curious:

The little Mermaid swam carelessly in the deep blue waters near her home,  
thankful that she had a moment to herself without her father and mother digging  
into her about being a proper young lady.

"Why do I have to be the proper one?" Shelly thought bitterly, "my sisters should already be enough for them."  
As her mind swirled with resentment and anger towards her parents, she hadn't noticed how far she had  
swam away from the Mer-village. Caught up in her mumbling, She looked up only to be greeted,  
with the sight of the forbidden part of the Merfolk territory, the Bone canyons.

"Oh chips... I shouldn't be this close to the canyons." She hastily thought and was about to swim back,  
until she stopped and glanced back towards the looming rock formations.

"Then again, I've come this far, maybe I can hid out and possible explore while I'm  
in there." She nodded to herself, a little excited about her decision. With a strong whip of her tail, she glided  
gracefully towards the rock formations narrow entrance, mindful of her tail as she squeezed herself between the  
rocks. She wiggled and tugged her body along and finally felt her upper half give way to open space.

"Hurrg!" She huffed as her tail gave way and popped out from the crack, and quickly doing a once  
over making sure she wasn't missing any appendages. Satisfied, she whipped her tail and pushed herself  
forward deeper into the cavern now shrouding her. 'woooooooah..' She marveled, awed at the gigantic rocks  
jetting out from either side of her, which created a sort of maze while the bottom rocks twisted at different angles.  
Luckily for Shelly she was small, otherwise getting through and under the rocks would have been rather difficult, to  
say the least. As the little Mermaid continued to be fascinated by the cavern, she didn't realize where she was  
swimming until suddenly she found herself bonking her head against something large and quite warm.

"Oof!" She gasped surprised. "What in Neptune's name did I hit?" She quizzically thought, rubbing her sensitive  
ear fins after the collision.

"Oh..." She said meekly, and found herself staring wide-eyed at the object that she had disturbed.' It's a Giant Merman!'  
She gasped slightly at the sight of the large Male fish in question. The Merman didn't move or seemed to have been  
bothered by the little girl, who had coiled with his nose. The only sign of life that came from him  
was a slight twitch of the nose and a little shift as he made himself comfortable again.

"By the Marinas Star...He's Huge!" She whispered to herself, and cautiously swam closer to the gigantic being,  
eyes full of wonder and amazement at the being before her. As she neared the Giant Merman she couldn't help  
but look at his features. His hair was a wavy faded blue and his tail was just a bit darker with beautiful scales shinning from sun above, which was reflecting off them just right. Shelly felt mesmerized at the sight before her and just as she was three  
inches from his face, she gingerly lifted her hand to touch the tip of his nose with her finger. What happened next  
was unpredictable. The being from under her light touch stirred and his eyes shot open with a look of surprise at being  
touched (even if it was light). He sat up quite suddenly, trying to pin point the tiny being who had disturbed him from his  
snooze. Shelly gawked and shouted in fear as the large being decided to move which in turn caused her to awkwardly  
flip her tail backwards in hopes of not getting get smacked by his humongous face, only she found herself hit the solid surface of a rock that was sticking out from the carvers wall, in which caused her to be propelled forward rather then backwards.

"GAH!" She cried out, and was pushed forward, and found herself clinging to the bridged of a very Confused giants nose.  
after her near heart attack, she slowly looked up and gulped nervously at the near proximity of those huge blue eyes looking down at her, but they didn't show any anger or irritation, just pure curiosity and maybe concern? She felt a slight  
rumble and realized the Giant Merman was chuckling, shaking her a bit in the process.

"Hello little one, where did you come from?" The Giant asked, smile widening as Shelly's tail twitched lightly, gently smacking against his cheek which caused Shelly to panic a bit and reel her tail back into herself.

".….." Shelly remained silent as her eyes seemed stuck in that blue stare almost as if in a trance, she slightly  
shook her head to clear her thoughts and replied, "I-I'm s-so sorry, to ha-have bothered yo-you mister."  
She stuttered slightly, fully aware that she was still clinging to his nose yet he didn't seem to mind.  
But his answer came in the form of his hand, as it gently wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her into his line of  
vision, which allowed him a better view of her.

Shelly squeaked a bit at the sensation of the large digits curling around her tiny form and preceded to close her eyes, as  
she felt herself lifted away from the nose she had previously used for stability. She felt the large appendage stop moving, and peeked open one eye to find that the Giant was smiling at her, as he inspected her form in more detail. Once he was satisfied, he let go of the tiny mermaid and laid back, causally waiting to see what her next reaction would be.

Shelly felt the fingers uncurl themselves from her tiny waist, surprised, she cautiously looked back to the Giant, trying read his expression. It didn't convoy any intentions of hurting her and she figured staring wasn't going to get them anywhere, she quietly asked. "Wh-why did you l-let me g-go?" She said slowly, which the Giant had a hard time interpreting since her voice was very quiet to him.

Titling his head to one side the Giant simply replied, "well for one reason, you holding onto my nose made it a little bit more difficult to see all of you," he smirked seeing her shyly look away from embarrassment. "And for another, you gave me the chance to study you, I thought to return the favor." He said brightly, and was vastly amused at her blank expression.

"You wha...?" She gaped completely stumped from his reasoning. He wasn't going to eat her?  
But he was huge! not to mention he was probably a hunter, and from the old Merfolk myths,  
the Giant fish-men were supposedly labeled as cannibals, though the actual tales had gotten muddle over the years. But yet his expression remained the same, calm and relaxed as if this meeting was like a curious inspection rather then an intimidating confrontation. To say Shelly was confused was an understantement, she was down right baffled! But that didn't deter her own curiosity. She felt that this man was being genuine and that she could trust that he wasn't going to intentionally hurt her. She relaxed a bit and decided to let her own childish curiosity get the better of her. Swishing her tail a bit, she propelled herself a few feet closer to the Giant, nearing his enormous face still cautious, however, she was no more then a few inches from the nose she had previously clung too and quite boldly on her part, reached out and gently touched the tip with her hand. Inside Shelly was absolutely giddy at her find, 'A real live Giant Merman!' She thought excitedly as she continued her inspection of his nose only moving higher up, to the point where she could run her fingers delicately through the pieces of stray hair floating around in the oceans gentle currant.

The Giant sat perfectly still, as he allowed the tiny being to curiously (albeit slowly) explore his form, all the while  
trying not to burst from the happiness he felt at having a creature smaller then him trust him enough  
to actually stay, rather then swam away like all the others had before her. He chuckled a bit as her small  
delicate hands carefully glided upon nose, as it felt like he was being given the most usual tickle. She eventually  
found her way up to his forehead and started to feel his hair, he didn't mind one bit since it was kinda funny  
to see her dorsal fins waving around in his vision, but didn't stop him from flinching a few times as they unconsciously  
got to close to his eyes.

Shelly noticed that the Giant had gotten very quiet suddenly, and felt him flinch under her while she was  
playing around a bit with his hair. Fearing that maybe she had been inspecting to much for his comfort,  
she hastily pushed herself away from the Giants head, only in succeeding in smacking him right in the eye.

"Ah!" He yelped as the tail poked him in the eye, while his hand went immediately to the offended area.  
When one of his hands was preoccupied in cupping the injured eye, his uninjured one went to glance at the little Mermaid to make sure she hadn't been hurt during his outburst, but the look she gave him was enough to make him feel a  
painful stab in his heart. Fear...She was absolutely in fear of him. Her eyes were wide and her body trembled  
as she tried to compose herself only in succeeding in making her tail spaze out, adding affect to  
the moment. Shelly didn't mean to hurt him, she only wanted to move so she wouldn't be making  
him feel uncomfortable yet she did the exact opposite, now there he was holding a hand  
to the eye Shelly had injured, granted not on purpose, yet she felt awful and was about to swim away  
while saying a quick apology to save herself the guilt she felt, but the Giant had other ideas. Just as she finished  
stuttering a quick apology, she twisted her upper and lower half in hopes of being able to swim away swiftly without  
having to look back, until she could feel a tug on her dorsal fin and felt her body swiftly being pulled back towards the Giant.

Panic was the only thing running through Shelly's mind as she felt herself being tugged nearer to where  
the Giant sat, and she tried to wiggle and twist her fin in attempts to get away but with no anvil. Finally, Shelly saw that she was indeed back in front of the Giants face and she couldn't meet his eyes. 'Surely I have shamed him by trying  
to run away, I bet he's furious at me and will probably end my life right here, right now.' Shelly grimly thought. She wasn't sadden by the fact that she had tried to run away, she was sadden to think that after having him reassuring her  
that he was friendly, that it looked to be he would end her life now. But yet in any dire circumstance, anyone when presented with possibility of death hanging in the air, would tend to think the worst of people, and this was a fine example on Shelly's part. Shelly was contemplating about asking for forgiveness, not for herself but for hurting him and his pride, yet, just as she was about to speak, the pressure from digits pinching her fins vanished and she was about give him a bemused look until she found herself pressed against something firm and warm with a steady thumping sound ricocheting from beneath the surface. It was his chest! Why was she being cupped against his chest! Shelly's mind felt like it was exploding from all of the crazy scenarios running through her head and was about to retort some of them, until the Giant beat her to it.

"I can't believe you were about to swim away like that?!" He scolded though his voice betrayed the relief he felt,

"I was going to say it was no big deal, until you bolted." He sighed and lifted her chin with his index finger to  
get her to look at him. "That kinda hurt my feelings," he admitted reluctantly, a little embarrassed to show his  
feelings so clearly. He removed his finger from her chin, and suddenly started to run his thumb down her back  
in a comforting manner to ease her rapid heart. In all honesty the Giant was panicking pretty badly when he saw  
the little Mermaid making a swim for it, (He didn't want the only tiny he had encountered for many years, go up and leave like he was a monster or something,) he wanted to get to know her and possible build a friendship with her, so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He grabbed her. Albeit not hard, just enough so he could pull her back to him  
if need be. Well that was the original plan, to tell her it was no big deal and to forget about it until he felt her terrified  
form shake and shiver from within his fingertips. His concern for her was at a high and he did the only thing get could think of to help clam her down. He let go of her tail allowing her just enough time to gather her thoughts until he reached for her again, yet this time, he did not reach for her tail, but for her back as he lightly proceeded in pulling her towards his muscular and soft chest. Hence she was given the biggest hug in the world, being held by a being she barely knew and was flooded by his compassion for her at the same time.

Shelly was startled by his words and even more so from the thumb tracing up and down her back, but didn't  
complain. His words were honest to her, and she was relieved that he didn't hate her as she had previously assumed  
which she now felt rather embarrassed about. After a few moments of silence between the two, Shelly spoke up with  
a soft voice, "So.. Your not ma-mad at me?" She asked innocently, looking up into his face hopeful for his reply.

The Giant looked surprised and looked down at his chest to the mermaid, lips curing into a soft smile.  
"No little one...I'm not angry with you, nor had I any intention of hurting you either." He smirked as he let go  
or her tiny form, allowing her to use her own fins to support herself.

Relief flooded Shelly's face at his words. "Oh thank you!" She cried happily and swam towards him with one destination in mind. As soon as she was close enough, she lunched herself at his nose as she hugged it as tightly as she could to show her graduated from his words. The Giant blinked a couple of times at having the little Mermaid yet again cling to his nose, but brushed it off as he was thoroughly pleased by her brave action, since only moments ago she had been intent on running from him and was now firmly squeezing his nose in affection. He chuckled a bit and gently tapped her back to  
get her attention again, as she looked up, the Giant couldn't help but marvel at her purple eyes as she looked  
at him with confusion. Slowly as not to startle, he hooked his index finger around her waist and curled her into his palm as he held her closer to his face and asked softly. "I still didn't catch your name." He said quietly, bringing up his other hand to her, as he lightly brushed her soft brown hair with the tip of his finger, which swayed away from his touch in the soft current.

Shelly was startled to find herself being lifted (yet again) from the Giants face, to be grasped firmly but  
gently in his fist as he helt her a little more so eye level towards him. She was a little sheepish when she felt his  
large digit caress her hair lightly, but then calmed down her blushing enough as she replied shyly.  
"S-Shelly. My name is Shelly, Shelly Orcana," as she lifted her head a bit, to better see the Giants expression  
from her words. She was not disappointed, as she received a large grin from him and felt a light laugh escape from his lips.

"Shelly huh? Well then Shelly, my name is Tidal wave, but you can just call me Tide for short." He winked at her,  
getting a laugh, as he watched her turn her head away bashfully. 'This is going to be an interesting  
day,' thought Tide happily, and continued to converse with Shelly late into the afternoon.

( The End...Or is it? )


End file.
